


Don't Laugh, Because I'm Falling in Love...

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, Derek is in BH, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No I mean super fluffy, POV Stiles, Pack Sleepovers, Somewhere post season 5, Stiles Stilinski in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: Stiles spent most of his latest teenage years trying to defeat the supernatural, to keep his friends alive and most of all trying to hold back his feelings for Derek Hale: but it took just a simple gesture of the werewolf to open once and forever, the door of Stiles' heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! This is a little drabble I wrote some time ago, inspired by something I read on Facebook. My mind is always on Sterek mode (like seriously, I Sterek everything, even some inspirational quotes I read on teabags)so, here we go with this new fic! It's unbeta'd so every mistake is all mine.   
> I hope you guys like it! =)   
> And remember, Sterek all the way, no matter what happens in this world, because our combo of super werewolf and spazzy human will always be there for us <3 =)

It wasn't his magnetic gaze: those musky green eyes that were hiding insecurity and sorrow, behind a wall with bricks made of anger; not even the pain of his adolescence, once clean and white as a sheet of paper, and now soiled by tons of soot.

It wasn't the bad boy appearence, the same that won the heart of a ruthless mercenary, that attracted a charming and insane hunter - the one responsible with a wicked act of that damned soot - and was fooled by an hopeless woman who turned surpisingly from a model to nothing more than a monster. 

It wasn't the werewolf strenght, hidden behind massive muscles, desire of every woman who met his glance in the populated Beacon Hills and envied by the only human in a world where the supernatural was way more than a grim fantasy. 

All of that was obviously terrible, but it didn't matter, because what got Stiles Stilinski - said human - like a fool, was just a simple smile, prelude of the most crystalline and sincere sound that could come from Derek Hale's mouth: a sequence of choked laughs, because at four in the morning you need to be quiet, especially when you are in the middle of a sleepover, in which all your boring friends have already fall in Morpheus' arms. 

Stiles and Derek were chit-chatting, wrapped up next to each other in the stillness of their sleeping bags, on a cold night in mid-December, when the loft without heaters or central heating became warmer, just because Stiles replied sarcastically to something, and Derek hadn't spared an even more ironic response, followed by a surprising laugh.  
And Stiles had vowed repeatedly to himself not to cross those green irises, not to give himself up to the appearance of the bad boy who instead was the best person Stiles met, and that was unnatural for someone who had suffered like Derek, and mostly not to hope that the strength of the werewolf would save him again.

He totally succeeded in holding back the crush for Derek Hale, until that night, when his heart too busy to hold the feelings like a dam with the flood, had succumbed to the excess of vibrations of just a simple laugh.  
Stiles was definitely ruined, now that he let himself to be able to caress that happiness too often lost in those years, full of emotional turmoils.

It was four in the morning when Stiles Stilinski realized that the sound of Derek Hale's laugh was what his ears wanted to hear for the rest of his life.


End file.
